


Letters to the Pathfinder - Liam Kosta

by Jamrockdrops



Series: Letters to The Pathfinders [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamrockdrops/pseuds/Jamrockdrops
Summary: A series of Letters from Liam throughout his journey with Emmerson Ryder and the rest of the tempest crew.'I didn't know when I first saw your smile it would eventually be my favourite thing'Kosta'Status: Unsent, Saved to drafts.





	1. Email 1

To: E. Ryder  
From: L. Kosta  
‘Habitat seven was something else. Didn’t see your dad die but watching you come and go. That was terrifying.  
Maybe I should have been able to keep my cool but its something else when you see your comrade dying right in front of you. Luckily we got you to SAM Node. Don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours but so far I like that smile you have so wake up so I can see it again okay?  
Either way, I’m sat on the floor beside you. Sorry ‘bout your Dad.  
Kosta’  
Status: Unsent, saved to drafts


	2. Email 2

To: E. Ryder  
From: L. Kosta   
‘Everything’s gone crazy, Everyone has gone crazy. I hate to see everyone so disheartened but I guess I would be to after living like this for months. No wonder everyone’s on edge and tense. Saw one guy crying to his wife because he figured that even with our arrival we were all still doomed. We gotta show them otherwise.   
Kandros seems cool but we’re here to explore not fight so I’m glad Tann’s given you a ship. She sounds like a work of art, I’ve ran off ahead to meet up with the Scientist and Pilot for the ‘Tempest’.   
Hope that visit with your sibling goes well, haven’t met them yet but if their anything like you I can’t wait to meet him.   
Kosta’   
Status: Unsent, saved to drafts


	3. Email 3

To: E. Ryder   
From: L. Kosta   
‘I’m hanging with Drack and Vetra right now as you talk with Bradley and Addison. Hope they’re not drilling into you, but Augie is cool I think you’ll like him. Vetra and Drack are pretty great the team’s going to be really strong and balanced with them with us. Just hope Cora doesn’t mind their…. Not by the books tactics. Peebee also seems chill even if a bit flighty, not sure how long she’ll stay with us but I think it’ll be fun having her around.   
It’s so great getting to see them setting up our first outpost, I can feel it, Prodomos is going to make it. Thanks to you. And I got to help you make it a reality. I’m not going to forget this feeling.   
Vetra really seems to like you. I saw you two talking before we landed, you smiled a lot and laughed a lot to. It’s good to see you are able to smile after all that’s happened. I hope we get to chat again soon and maybe I can make you smile like that to. You deserve it.   
How about that beer soon?  
Kosta’  
Status: Unsent, saved to drafts


	4. Email 4

To: E. Ryder   
From: L. Kosta   
‘During that beer, did I pick up a bit of flirtation? I can’t tell, I thought I saw you flirting with Vetra earlier but maybe your just really friendly. I’m not sure yet, we’ve not known each other for long but I feel like we’re friends already. I still like it when you smile and I can’t help noticing how you wear your make-up differently each day. It’s like part of your routine to keep yourself sane and happy you mostly wear dark colours and it’s a good style cause it brings out the blue in your eyes but I like the style you wore when we were drinking. Soft pastel colours suit you well.   
Maybe I should stop rambling about your make-up and focus on what’s actually going on in this message. Basically if you wanna keep flirting I have no problem with that, I really like the way you smile. But I’m not going to get possessive so fast that wouldn’t be cool.   
So if you are flirting with Vetra and you want to keep flirting with Vetra then I have no problem with that either, this team has to work so you do what makes you happy and if that’s doing Vetra then your all hers.   
I won’t interfere we have enough going on anyway with the Kett. Let’s make Andromeda a home. So you, and everyone else, can be happy here.   
Kosta’   
Status: Unsent, saved to drafts


	5. Email 5

To: E. Ryder   
From: L. Kosta   
‘I am scary proud of you right now. Like you argued with that Archon and then got us out of there safely even if the ship probably would have crash landed had the Angara not found us but hey ho.   
Great first contact by the way, sad I couldn’t come down with you but from the sounds of it, it won’t be long until we can go exploring. Jaal is pretty…. Strange. Quiet. I want to get to know him better but I understand it will take time for him to come around. I can only imagine the shit he’s gone through with the Kett. I just know I never want our people to go through what his has.   
Excited to be seeing Voeld and Havaral no matter where you go first its sure to be an adventure. But I didn’t expect anything else when signing on with the pathfinder. Hope we can keep chatting even though we have so much on our plate. Maybe we should go to the bar on the Nexus together. I’ve noticed you spending more time with me than with Vetra… or maybe that’s just hopeful thinking.   
Anyway hope you’re resting up well. We have a big job ahead of us.   
Kosta’  
Status: Unsent, saved to drafts


	6. Thoughts From Emmerson Ryder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Inserts of The Pathfinders thoughts can now be seen. This one looks at the Pathfinder going to the Tempest for the first time. - SAM

Andromeda was a whole different galaxy, thinking anything would be like home was ridiculous but somehow Emmerson had woken up on the Hyperion thinking that it would be an adventure but somehow the same. She couldn’t have been more wrong, nothing was the same, Terrence comatose, dad dead and now she was walking to the Tempest with Cora calling her the pathfinder. Red hair with her blonde roots flowing freely round her face. She used her hair to hide away from the gaze of the people on the Nexus who looked at her like she was going to save them from all their problems. Meanwhile she was still processing that a few hours ago her dad was alive and now he’s not.   
“Ryder, are you feeling unwell?” SAM asked in their private channel and Emmerson sighed heavily before whispering under her breath to him, ‘Just feeling the pressure is all SAM.’   
She looked up again as Cora spoke and she watched as the tempest flew in. Now that was a ship, holy shit. And it was hers. She looked at Cora with a smile as she realised that this was the beginning of her adventure, maybe not exactly how she had imagined it but she was going to do it, no matter what happened.   
Liam joined them and she smiled at him to, what had happened would take its time to recover from and she had more work than anyone else in Helius right now but she could feel it, the beginning of her adventures.


	7. Email 6

To: E. Ryder   
From: L. Kosta  
‘You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in Helius yet.’   
Status: Unsent, saved to drafts


	8. Email 7

To: E. Ryder   
From: L. Kosta   
‘Emmerson,   
When I woke up in the morning my first thought was, ‘I wonder where the Pathfinder will take us today’ but what wound up happening, in my room, on the couch; that was better than anything my head could have thought up.   
I know I said I’m okay it being a one-time thing but I’m really glad you said you wanted to see where things would go. I’ve thought you were gorgeous from the second I saw you walk from Cryogenics. Didn’t know you were Alec Ryder’s kid at the time, definitely didn’t think I stood a chance either way if I did ask you out. But here you are, having just left my quarters with a soft smile.   
I can’t stop thinking about my hands on your skin and this is supposed to be casual but I’m so terrible at casual around you.   
I won’t push you.   
I won’t send this, not yet anyway.   
But I’m thinking about you.   
Kosta.’   
Status: Unsent, saved to drafts.


	9. Email 8

To: E. Ryder   
From: L. Kosta  
‘Voeld is cold. I do not feel sorry for the people at Taerve Uni. Not. One. Bit.   
But with time it will hopefully get warmer. And maybe then we can go and enjoy that beautiful sky, together like a date? They remind me of the northern lights back home, but way better.   
Kosta.’   
Status: Unsent, saved to drafts.


	10. Thoughts from Emmerson Ryder 2

Havaral was beautiful but she was glad to be off the planet, she spent most of her life on ships and she could only ever seem to really relax when she was on one. She was sat in her room playing with the Pyjack when the Comm’s lit up. “Ryder, where are you hiding?”   
“In my room Lexi, do you need anything?” Emmerson asked the Pyjack scrambling into her lap for cuddles and attention. She’d become way to fond of the little guy.   
“I’ll be round in a few minutes to talk.” Lexi was always short and sweet on the coms. Never giving away too much information or details, and Em made sure the door was unlocked so Lexi could come in when she was ready.   
As to her word Lexi arrived a few minutes later, carrying two glasses of water and a data pad tucked under her arm. “I had some questions about your mental health, I want to make sure the stress isn’t getting to much for you.” Lexi sat down on a seat opposite and gave the water to Em who kept it out of reach of troublesome Pyjacks.   
“Of course, though I’m feeling pretty good Lexi.” Em replied fiddling with the red tips of her hair. Lexi gave a small smile and Em couldn’t help but notice quite how beautiful Lexi was and how calm her voice was. Looking at her, Em couldn’t imagine her as anything other than a doctor and she was happy that Lexi was the Tempests doctor.   
“I’m glad to hear that.” Lexi took a sip of water and then got comfortable in the seat. “This shouldn’t take too long then. But let’s start, “Any headaches or anything different from normal, Physical or Mental?”   
Em thought for minute, “I’m a lot more tired than usual but I’ve also had a massive increase in exercise and have more paperwork that keeps me into the night but I sleep and relax when I can.”   
Lexi doted those notes down on the data pad and seemed to actively relax. “What about when you’re asleep, nightmares, disturb asleep?”   
“Nope, when I’m asleep I sleep like the dead.”   
“Good, what about emotionally? Increase in irritability or maybe your emotions have been fluctuating rapidly?” She was scrolling through that data pad being thorough as always.   
“Not that I’ve noticed, I suppose you could ask the others if they have noticed anything but I feel pretty chill most of the time. Maybe frustrated sometimes but I do have the entire fate of everyone we brought with us on my shoulders.” Em joked and managed to get a little smile from Lexi, Em had confidence in herself maybe it was being cocky but she’d adopted Liam’s can-do attitude while they had been on the ship the idea that they’ll try everything till it worked. And her ability to shoot things often came in handy.


	11. Email 9

To: E. Ryder

From: L. Kosta

‘Remember that drink we had? Sat on the couch and talking about why we came here? That was the closest I had got to normal in a long time I just didn’t know it at the time. When you came into my room, I don’t know what I was expecting. I find myself…. Smiling absently when your around. Or my eyes are drawn to you in crowded places. I’ve had crushes before, I’ve found girls attractive before and I’ve tried the whole relationship thing. But there’s something different about you.

I don’t know what it is? You could ask me what I like about you and I can’t think of anything specific because the only answer my head comes up with is everything. I’ve thought about kissing you before, I’ve thought about what it would be like and honestly, actually kissing you didn’t come close to my imagination. You’re our strong, smart, beautiful pathfinder. There is no questioning your orders and why would we when you have the confidence to lead us and help us without question. But, for a change I was above you, you were soft under the touch of my hands and I’m saying that I’m okay with it being a one-time thing and I am, if you decide I’m not your cup of tea then that’s okay I won’t change how I act around you, we were friends before anything else.

But if you decided you’d like something more. If maybe you think about me as much as I think about you. Then I’ll make you feel like the queen you are.

Liam.’

Status: Unsent, saved to drafts


	12. Email 10

To: E. Ryder

From: L. Kosta

‘I really need to stop writing emails I’m not going to send. And I really shouldn’t be writing another email about how I’m not going to push. And I guess by not sending these emails I’m not pushing? I’m keeping a diary in my draft emails aren’t I?

I just have so many words I want to say to you but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me.

Alright I’m gonna stop this, I’m gonna send you an actual em—’

Saved to Drafts typing interrupted.


	13. Email to Liam 1

To: L. Kosta

From L. Kosta

‘STOP WRITING LOVE LETTERS IN YOUR EMAILS SHE LIKES YOU TRIP TO AYA WENT WELL (kinda nearly getting her arrested not to well) BUT SHE WANTS TO WATCH THAT HANAR ROMANCE WITH ME AND WE’RE GOING ON DATES AND HELL YEA.’

Status: Sent, received and opened.


End file.
